


Jasmine and White Roses

by LadyBoltonToYou



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow - Freeform, Jon x reader, jon snow x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoltonToYou/pseuds/LadyBoltonToYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maester Luwin needs the reader to go to Summervale to get medicine after a House Bolton attempt to siege. An unlikely accomplice turns out to be much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasmine and White Roses

"Lord Stark!" You called out after Lord Eddard Stark as you jogged to keep up with them. "Too many people are wounded after house Whitehill tried to siege." You said as he walked around the middle of winterfell. 

House Whitehill was loyal to House Bolton, they had recently attempted to take winterfell for the latter house. They hadn't succeeded, thankfully, but many men and women were injured from the battle. 

"Are there not enough maesters?" He asked as you both walked up the stairs to the room the stark family used for dinner. 

"Only Luwin and me, I must travel to Summervale to retrieve more medicines." You said while following him.

"Then go, I'll give you a horse and some soldiers to travel with." He spared a smile. 

You frowned. "They have more important things to do. I can go alone." Everyone here was needed for specific things. Even you. 

"It's not safe to travel alone." Ned said to you as he stopped walking, reaching the middle of the dining room. He looked in your face to get his point across. "Do you want to take Jory? Or Robb?" Robb would be a good partner, but you still shook your head. 

"They are both needed here, Ned." You said with a comforting smile. "I can go alone, I can protect myself." 

Ned smiled. He had raised you when you became an orphan after your father died fighting in a battle, and your mother had gone missing. He loved you like a child, and so did Catelyn. 

"You're very brave, Would you like to take Jon with you?" He asked and you recoiled. You and Jon had never gotten along. He was always avoiding you. It made you feel self conscious. Whenever you made conversation he'd cut it short and get away as quick as his legs would carry him. 

You went straight to the 'he's needed' argument but you realized that was futile. Jon wasnt needed. 

"Would you rather take Theon?" Ned jested and your throat tightened. Theon was your last choice. The journey would be full of him flirting and trying to get into your dress. 

"No, no. Jon is good. I'm just concerned he'll think of it as a burden." You sighed. Ned shook his head. 

"Jon loves doing anything to do good for Winterfell. I'll tell him to pack his things. You can leave whenever. How long do you expect this journey to be?" He asked. 

"A week, maybe." You said. "On horseback. Walking, well, that'd be about triple the time." 

"You'll be provided with two horses, and all the coin you'll need to heal everyone here. Get back as soon as possible, so we can keep our men alive." He smiled tenderly. "Lives rely on you." 

Your heart seemed to clench. You nodded to him before turning to go back to your room to pack. 

*

You and Jon left as soon as you were both ready. The weather was warm, it was still happily summer. But all you kept hearing when you mentioned summer, the same phrase. 'Winter is Coming'. 

Jon kept his eyes focused ahead of him and his mouth shut, but a few times you caught him looking at you through the corner of his eye. You were traveling along a trail in the woods, the lighting golden from the sun. It was beautiful scenery and you were thankful you were traveling in summer. 

"You didn't have to come." You said after you noticed Jon looking very sad. As usual. But this was different, his eyes didn't move from looking at the ground. It was getting dark out so you'd need to set up camp soon. 

"What?" It was his first word since you left Winterfell. 

"You seem glum." You said as you started to look around for a spot to camp. "I assumed it was because of your displeasure." His eyes widened and he shook his head. 

"No, it's fine, I'm glad to get out." He admitted. "Glad to finally do some good."

You frowned but didn't argue. Instead you lightened the mood with a jest. "And glad to get away from Lady Stark." 

A smile crossed his face. Something you had rarely witnessed. It was very contagious, you observed. A smile of your own broke on your lips. He tried not to look, but he couldn't help it. His head turned to you and the smile slowly faded away. Something seemed to break his thoughts and his eyes lowered from your face, his head slowly looking away. 

"Should we make camp here?" He asked suddenly and you noticed he had stopped his horse. You stopped your own, a beautiful tan mustang, and nodded in agreement. He picked a nice spot, very secluded in the middle of the thickest woods. 

You both quickly set up a small tenth between two trees and ate some dried meat Jon had brought. The horses were tied outside and grazed around as they too settled for the night. 

It was silent for a while, the only light being a candle resting on top of a book. You kept your head lowered but looked at Jon through your lashes. He was truly beautiful. You wondered how you didn't notice that before. He had a perfect, soft pale face. His black hair flattered him greatly, his big brown eyes one of your favorite aspects. You let your eyes travel down to his hands, which were sharpening his steel sword. He kept his brown eyes locked on his fingers. Jon was very good at sharpening; you noticed. He made quick hard strokes. 

Your bed was small, just made of some blankets on the tent floor. The tent itself wad very small as well. It could only fit about three people in it with no wiggle room. You and Jon had enough space to sleep beside each other so it wouldn't be odd. 

As your eyes watched him work your mind began to wonder. How could someone so beautiful and pure as Jon be born of infidelity? He looked more of the North than Robb. A strong face that rarely smiled. He had made promises to himself. 

Your eyes went back to places they should be. You picked up one of your books, inside a slip of paper which listed what herbs and medicines you needed to buy. As you read over them you heard Jon start to shift. He was lying down, taking off his uncomfortable clothes before pulling up a sheet. 

"Going to sleep?" You asked. 

"Oh, yes." He said as he looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, did you want me to take first watch?" 

"No, go ahead." You smiled at him. "Ill wake you up when I get tired. Will the candle light keep you up?" 

"No that's fine. And dont stay up all night, even though I figure you will." He said as he settled back down. A smirk flashed on your lips. He knew you well. 

*  
*  
*

The morning chill was a rude awakening. You convinced yourself sleep was needed, so you had woken Jon up midnight to watch over everything. When your eyes opened you found the tent empty, his sheets and skins gone. You began packing your bag back up and exited the cloth tent. Jon was brushing his white horse. He always looked so serious when he did things, never taking his eyes off of his subject. 

You began taking the tent down while Jon saddled your horses. No words were spoken but after you had gotten on your mustang Jon handed you a generous hunk of baked bread. 

"Thank you." You said brightly as you leaned on your mustang to grab the bread from him. It was nice and crispy. 

You made conversation that day to your delight. Silent journeys didn't sit well with you. You mostly talked about which medicines you were getting from Summervale and what their healing properties were. 

"Calendula, which is just marigold, heals wounds. Cleans them and helps new tissue form." You said as your horses walked. "They're not the prettiest flower but they're awfully good for pastes." 

"I don't see many flowers in Winterfell." He said to you. "But I like the red flowers Sansa has brought to her room. What are they called?"

"Roses." You smiled at his unknowing. "They are very pretty. I think you'd like white roses. Have you seen them?" 

He shook his head. "Only red. I didnt know they came in other colors."

"Oh yes, red, blue, white, yellow, pink, orange. Every color you could imagine. I prefer white and blue, those are very beautiful. (F/F) flowers are my favourite, though."

"I've never heard of those." Jon said. You handed him your book of flowers and he smiled down at the page. "It's a very beautiful flower. I can see why it's your favorite." He began flipping around the pages while slowly steering his horse. He stopped at the page of lilies. "I like those. Says they only grow down south." 

"Oh yes lilies. They are very beautiful." You agreed. "A shame, they smell glorious." 

He continued looking at flowers. His favorites were white roses, the pink lilies, morning glories and best of all jasmine. 

At midday you took a break at a stream. You stretched your legs and let your horses drink and graze. Jon went off for a bit for some alone time while you sat on a rock and ate some bread with honey. 

When your companion finally arrived your cheeks caught fire. You stood to greet him, almost collapsing. A small smile was on his face as he looked at the ground, one hand at his and the other gripping a bundle of your favorite flowers. 

"These are it, right?" He asked shyly and you slowly nodded. You were speechless as you took them from his gloved hand. "I was walking along the stream and saw them growing, so I figured I'd pick you some." He said while keeping his brown eyes everywhere but on you. "Hope that's not weird."

"Not at all, thank you Jon." You stuttered as you looked down at the flowers in your hands. They smelt lovely and looked beautiful. You wished you were at your room in Winterfell so you could put them in water. But for now, you'd just have to hold them.

Later on in the week you and your companion got more comfortable around eachother. Things were nice and you made small talk, often talking about your own personal desires in life. 

"The black?" You asked with surprise and a bit of disappointment. You had made your first real friend besides Maester Luwin and Arya Stark. "Really?" 

He nodded from his horse and you looked back at the road in front of you. "Oh, well that's honorable." You tried to hide the sadness in your voice. 

"And you?" He asked quietly. 

You honestly weren't sure. A shrug was the only answer you gave him. You didn't feel very talkative after he reviled he'd leave soon. 

It was the third day of the week and you were almost halfway there. You spent a little of your coin on more food. That night you had your favorite meal, lamb with pepper and lemon. You made tea out of lemon and honey. Cooked over a fire, it smelt delicious. 

Jon ate quickly. "I haven't had a good meal in a long while." He explained as he tore his teeth in the white meat. "Especially lamb. This is so good. Thank you for buying it." 

"You don't need to thank me." You smiled at him. You loved lamb, especially the way the cooks made it in Winterfell. With lemon and pepper. It was glorious. "Are you homesick?" You asked. 

"Just a bit." He admitted. "Its only been a few days. The way back will be the worst of the trip, I gather." He licked the grease off his lips before taking another bite. You nodded, agreeing with him, and finished your food. 

Looking up at the stars of the night sky you felt a comfort. No matter where you were, the sky would always look the same. A dark blue flat with bright lights decorating it. 

"You know the constellations?" He asked when he followed your gaze. 

"I know very few." You said. You knew of the great wolf, the crouching lion, but that was about it. 

"Do you know of zir?" His voice hardened as he spoke dothraki. You shivered at the effect his rough, low voice had on you. Silently you wished he would speak more of it. 

"No..." You slowly shook your head. 

"Two doves, their claws hooked together." His eyes searched the sky for the stars he spoke of. Suddenly he smiled and pointed up. "There. That's my favorite." You looked to where he pointed and squinted. "Can you make it out?" 

"No." You sighed. Jon scooted close to you end pointed. You got as close to his face as you could. 

"This star is the eye of one, and this star the other, this one is the tail feather." You finally saw it as he pointed the stars out to you and you gasped. 

"I see it!" You exclaimed. A smile spread on your face. "Its beautiful." When Jon didn't reply you noticed how close he was. 

Jon had always seemed beautiful to you, but you never actually noticed it you never took too much time to stare at him. But when you turned your head and you saw your noses were almost touching, how could you not stare? His brown eyes looked over your face, looking at your eyes, your nose. And then your lips. You looked down at his involuntarily and swallowed hard. The were awfully tempting. 

"(Y/N)..." He whispered, his breath hot on your lips. You looked into his big puppy eyes and your heart thumped at impossible paces. You wanted to taste his lips. 

Without a warning his lips were on yours. It was soft and gentle. Your eyes closed as you cupped his prickly cheek. Kissing Jon was something you didn't expect at all on the journey. You hadn't anticipated this, you hadn't anticipated forming a crush on him in general. 

The cool air on your lips after you parted made you lick your lips. 

"I feel as if I should apologize." He said softly. 

"No, don't." You said in a comforting matter. "I liked it very much."

"Good." Jon smiled. "I liked it too." 

You slept that night cuddled together. It was very nice, so nice you both forgot about taking watches. Thankfully when you woke up you saw no one had taken your things. But Jon was a little more careful after that.

When you reached Summervale you made the transaction as quick as possible. You bought everything you needed and more. While Jon was looking around the town shops for food you went to the gardens. A certain flower was on your mind. 

"Welcome to Summervale's Garden, what are you looking for?" An old woman greeted you at the gate entrance. 

"Could I have a bouquet of flowers, white roses with some jasmine tying it together?" You smiled politely. 

"Yes of course. That'll be two coppers." She dipped her head. You handed her the two coins and sat on a decorative bench to wait for her. When she came out you quickly took the bundle and left to find Jon. 

You found him leaving against a building next to a food stand, eating pigeon pie. When he caught sight of you he smiled, then his smile dropped when he saw what you carried. 'Does he not like it?' you wondered as you walked to him. 

"I got your two favorite types of flowers." You said shyly and held it out to him. Jon blushed madly and cracked a smile as he took it from you. 

"They smell even better than the ones Sansa gets." He said quietly. He looked back up to you and cupped your cheek, kissing you. When he pulled back he smiled bashfully at your red cheeks. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." You blushed while you smiled, keeping your eyes on the ground. Adjusting the bag of medicines on your shoulder you took his empty hands in yours, returning back to the stall where you'd left your horses and bags. 

The ride back was wonderful. You both pressed the flowers you'd gotten eachother in books so they'd stay perfect forever. Each night you cuddled together under the stars, eating berries and bread and wine. It was almost fairy tale like, and you had to admit you were a little disappointed to come back. Things might go back to normal, and you didn't want that. You wanted to spend time with Jon, to sleep with him in his room like you had slept together in the wild. You wanted to spend your days together, telling stories and talking about beautiful things. You'd hope things wouldn't change...

"(Y/N)." Jon said on your last day back. He spoke more often and with a brighter voice. But now he sounded too serious for your liking. 

"Yes?" You asked carefully. 

"Remember what I told you, about taking the black..." He started off and your heart dropped. You'd forgotten all about that. You almost choked. You nodded quickly, signaling him to continue. "I've been thinking about it this past week, and, I feel that maybe, I'd ask you, if you'd like to come be a maester there?"

You didn't expect that. You accidently stopped your horse. "What?" You blurted out. "I thought there were no women allowed on the wall!" 

"You'll just be a maester. And I'm sure I can talk to my uncle about it." He said and stopped his horse as well, turning to it face you. "I just really, really like you, (Y/N), and this week I've enjoyed very much. I don't want to have to leave you behind." 

"Then don't go, we can go buy our own house. The wall is dangerous Jon, please consider it." You pleaded. "We can have a nice house in the woods, we can plant some white roses and jasmine, I beg you to think about it." 

Jon was speechless. "Our own house?" He muttered in disbelief. "You mean, live together? Alone?"

Why did that shock him? Was that too different than you living with him at castle black?

"Yes." You said boldly. You looked around at the hills and flats you were traveling on. You then looked back to the beautiful black haired man in front of you. "I would love to live with you." 

He blushed and looked away. "I'll consider it. You'll have an answer tonight." He said in a low voice. You didnt want to ruin his dreams, but it was so cold and dead at the Wall. 

Maester Luwin was the happiest you'd ever seen him when you came back. He rushed you to his room where dozens of men and women laid on beds. The room smelt of sick and death. 

"We've lost so many, I trust you have everything we need." He said and dug in your bag. "We'll take care of them together. We should have them all treated by nightfall." He nodded in approval and you both immediately began working. 

He was right. Everyone was treated and slowly healing by the time the sun set. The first place you went was to Jon's room. You met him on the way, walking down the hall to the library, which was where you slept. He was clean from a bath, where you were still dirty and smelt of sick. 

"(Y/N), I wanted to talk to you." He said but you stopped him. 

"I don't want to keep you from going to the wall." You started. "If you truly want to, I'm sure we can work something out up there." A kind smile spread on your lips. You had thought about it, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad. 

"No, I'm not taking the black." He frowned. Your smile dropped. 

"Why not?"

"I can't take a wife on the wall. Or father any children." Jon spoke. "Before we went on this journey I didn't care for that. Didnt care for a family or for love. I was told that if I knew what the vows meant, I'd never take them. And God's they were right. I want to marry you, (Y/N). Im not sure if I want to have children, I don't want to bring more bastards into the world. But I do want to live with you." His hand cupped your face and you felt tears well up in your eyes. "I want to live in the woods with you. With jasmine growing all over the house, filling it with the beautiful smell. I want to see white roses everywhere. And lavender bushes, pretty lilies and (F/F) everywhere. God's, you've made me want this badly. In only a week. In only a bloody week you've made me desire so much (Y/N)."

Tears slipped from your eyes down to his hand. It felt odd when it wasn't gloved. You didn't know what to say, so you just leaned up and kissed him. 'Peculiar,' you thought. 'He smells just like jasmine and white rose.'


End file.
